Broken and Insane
by NameChanger16
Summary: - In which we see seven teenagers struggling with mental issues. - In which we take notice of these challenges some have to face - In which we see ourselves in the character - And in which we question ourselves: Do I really want to be part of 'society?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Leo Valdez** - Age 16 - Pyromania - Schizophrenia - Disorganized Subtype

**Piper McLean** - Age 16 - Eating Disorders - Anorexia and Bulimia - Kleptomania

**Jason Grace** - Age 16 - Social Anxiety/Anxiety Disorder - Acute Stress Disorder (ASD)

**Hazel Grace** - Age 13 - Dysmorphia - Sleep Terror Disorder

**Frank Zhang** - Age 15 - Insomnia - Morbid Jealousy of Others

**Annabeth Chase** - Age 17 - Severe Separation Anxiety Disorder - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD)

**Percy Jackson** - Age 17 - Clinical Depression - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) - Panic Disorder

* * *

**Additional Notes**:

_- No additional notes -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **

_- In which we learn about Annabeth Chase and why her days must be the same_

_- As we grasp a better understanding of OCD and separation anxiety_

_- Her attachment to Percy Jackson_

* * *

**- Annabeth Chase -**

I didn't choose to be like this. I hate it. Absolutely hate it. I know that others have learned to live with it and accept it, but I haven't and I never will. And the fact that I have OCD and separation anxiety with a person I barely know just makes me feel like a lunatic.

Why did I have to be born with this? I don't get it. Why me? It's not just something that can be fixed. It's a literal problem that will always be with me.

It's a literal problem that will always make me different and separate me from the others and we all know how much I love to be separated, don't we?

But seriously though. I'm sick of this. Ever since grade six people have been acting like I'm a contagious decease or something. I'm not contagious, am I? Oh, god, please tell me I'm not contagious.

_- You aren't contagious, Annabeth. You're just different. Can you tell me why you can't accept that? -_

Because society can't accept it! If my friends treat me like a parasite and if everyone else avoids me then I won't want to accept my differences! Everyone is the same. This world has standards and if you don't meet those standards then you know what will happen to you.

And if the world won't accept me then I might as well become a hermit and read books all my life because no one else wants a freaky OCD girl with separation anxiety around. It doesn't matter that I'm smart! It's-it's like racism.

Actually, no, do you know what it is? It's exclusion.

And I don't like it.

* * *

_**- Day 1: Tuesday, May 11**_

_**- 9:23 AM**_

"It's the eleventh," Annabeth moaned as she leaned down on the table, staring at the orange juice in Percy's plastic cup.

He laughs shortly and replies, "What's wrong with the eleventh? You're always complaining about it and I don't exactly understand why." He picks up his cup and swallows the last of the orange juice before putting it back in front of Annabeth's face.

She sits up again and gives him a look that says, 'Oh my god, have you been living under a rock?' He gives her a small, toothless smile and she says, "Eleven is just such a horrible number. It can't be divided by two and everything about it is just plain ugly. Just the fact that it's two ones which are a horrible number makes it a mistake! The only slightly nice thing about it is maybe how it can be mirrored nicely."

Percy laughed again, but this time it sounds slightly forced and his heart isn't in it. Annabeth doesn't call him out on it though and instead looks over to Piper and Hazel - who sit across from Percy and her. Piper is picking at her food like usual and Hazel is only eating a small portion of the really healthy stuff - which is basically a glass of water and some fruit with maybe some granola thrown in there.

Percy on the other hand practically inhales three chocolate chip pancakes, five glasses of orange juice and a mountain of whipped cream. Out of the four of them, Annabeth's plate probably looked the most normal for the typical seventeen year old.

"Hey, Piper, where's Jason this morning?" she asks, looking around. She doesn't see any of their friends that morning, which was odd because they always started out their days with breakfast together and the fact that today was not going like usual irritated Annabeth beyond belief.

Piper shrugged and pushed her plate away. "Probably in his room still. He's probably having one of those days and you can't blame him, Doctor McGuire was being really forceful about him getting out of his comfort zone yesterday. I think he's still recovering from last nights traumatizing events."

Traumatizing wasn't very traumatizing - unless you were Jason. Jason was an exception for Annabeth's daily routines. He wasn't much of a people person and he often had to have alone time. Especially if Doctor McGuire is particularly hard. And it seemed as if last nights session with the therapist threw Jason miles out of his comfort zone.

"Okay, well I can understand why Jason isn't here," Annabeth said slowly. "But what about Frank and Leo? Where are they? They can easily come for breakfast! It isn't a hard task!"

Upon the raising of her voice, Percy flinches and she freezes, watching him carefully. His eyes are closed and his face is pale. She can't tell if he's about to have a panic attack or not, but you can never really tell with them. So she just waits - as do Hazel and Piper - to see if her outburst brought out a bad memory of Percy's.

It doesn't and Annabeth lets out a sigh of relief when Percy recovers and shakes off invisible cobwebs. The four continue to eat their breakfast together and the longer they take the more tense Annabeth becomes. She needs to find Frank and Leo to at least fix the daily routine a little bit.

"I think Frank might be sedated actually," Hazel mentions. "He hasn't slept a wink for a few nights and it was getting pretty bad. And Leo's probably trying to set something on fire."

Annabeth sighed loudly and pushed her chair back away from the table. She would just have to find out herself. So she drops her plate in the tub as she leaves and then flings open the doors. There's no one in the halls except for the occasional worker. They looked at her briefly but didn't pay her much mind. Annabeth wasn't difficult often. It was only when she threw tantrums such as this one.

"Where's Frank, Leo and Jason?" she asked, storming up to a man in the ugly hospital ware. He smiled at Annabeth and asked her, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, except for the fact that my day is already ruined!" Annabeth cried, face turning red. She sighed angrily a second time and spun around on her heel. Then she saw Leo, grinning at her. She glared darkly and demanded, "Where were you this morning?"

"Chill, I was just talking to Jason. He said he'll come out around lunch and if he doesn't we're supposed to go get him," Leo said. He shifts his feet and glances around. Annabeth continues to glower darkly and asked, "What about Frank? Where is he?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders and nibbled on his thumbnail, giving Annabeth an innocent look. She rolled her eyes and turned around, calling, "I'm going to get ready for the day."

She didn't get very far before she froze and looked over her shoulder at the cafeteria. She felt a cold stone drop into her stomach and she glowered.

He can't come into the girls wing. You do this everyday. You force yourself to leave him and to get ready. You'll be fine. He'll be fine. Just hurry up and get ready for the day, Annabeth thought to herself. She pulled herself away from the cafeteria and forced herself to go down the halls to the girls wing of the hospital.

This was always the worst part of the day. When Annabeth had to get ready for the day and when he had to as well. Annabeth usually had to be by herself for half an hour or more and she didn't like it very much.

* * *

_**- 9:57 AM**_

Thirty-three minutes and sixteen seconds was how long Annabeth had to wait that morning. She was hovering just outside the doors to the guys wing; waiting impatiently for him to come out. He was taking extra long today and it was putting Annabeth on edge.

Finally the doors opened and he came out. Annabeth flung her arms around his neck then quickly pulled away, trying to calm her racing heart. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

Percy gave a shrug. "I tried talking Jason into coming out of his room, didn't go over so well. C'mon, let's go to first activity, Leo's probably waiting for us." He started down the hall and Annabeth followed closely behind. She glanced back at the boys wing even though there was no one there.

"Is his sister with him?" she asked.

Jason's sister - Thalia Grace or as they had to call her, Miss Grace - had worked at the psychiatric hospital since her brother had been put here. She wasn't very old, maybe 25 give or take a few years and most of the time she was with Jason, trying to get him to socialize with the others. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time it didn't.

As the two walked, Annabeth would glance down at Percy's arms occasionally and try to imagine the dark scars that were underneath the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. She knew about the scars there; she also knew there were more scars hidden under his clothes. Annabeth blinked and shook her head, forcing herself not to be nosy.

When they reached the art room Percy opened the door and allowed Annabeth in first. She ducked through the entrance and sat down at one of the tables - across from Leo. He was drawing a picture. A messy, disorganized one and some of the things on it were concerning.

"Hey, Leo," Annabeth said. She grabbed a sheet of graph paper from the centre of the table and a pencil. She wasn't expecting Leo to answer; he never did really. His thoughts were too scrambled and a lot of the time he was stuck in his own head. And yet he was a hilarious person.

Percy sat down beside Annabeth. He was silent and it was worrying Annabeth. She looked down at the table and tapped a finger rapidly. She was itching to not straighten everything on the table and make it symmetric. But the OCD got the best of her and she reached across the table and fixed everything.

Once everything was how she liked it, Annabeth began drawing. She was really into architect and she loved to draw buildings that were exactly symmetrical. Someday (if she ever got out of here) she was going to design world wide structures that everyone would admire and come from all across the world to see.

For now though, her only goal was to get over her separation anxiety and over her insane OCD. She wondered what she would do when she got out. Would she just go back to her normal life? Would she be able to?

"What did Jason say to you?" Annabeth asked in attempt to start a conversation. She looked over at him and he was dragging jagged nails down his thighs as if he wanted to hurt himself. Annabeth grabbed his wrist to stop him, but he jerked away.

"I just tried to get him to come out of his room and then he started to panic so his sister made me leave. He didn't really say anything except for 'leave me alone' when he began to panic," Percy said. He twirled a piece of clay in his fingers then flattened it on the table.

Annabeth knew that he didn't want to talk anymore, so for the rest of the hour they worked in silence together with only the occasional words from Leo. But he wasn't talking to Annabeth or Percy. So Annabeth ignored him.

* * *

**Additional Notes: **

_- Annabeth Chase shows signs of independence but still stays near Percy as often as possible. Cannot go extended periods without_

_- No changes in OCD _

_- Prescribe new medication? _

_ **- Dr. Henry McGuire**_


End file.
